I Must Not Chase The Boys
by iminlove13
Summary: Gabriella’s heart has been broken too many times and when she promises she will never date again she can’t help when Troy comes into the picture * First Fanfiction* The story better then the Summary Troyella Rated M * Rewritten Prologue is uP *
1. Trailer

I Must Not Chase the Boys

I Must Not Chase the Boys  
**summary: Gabriella's heart has been broken too many times and when she promises she will never date again she can't help when Troy comes into the picture (Troyella) Rated M for swearing and for sexual content**

Trailer

17 year old Gabriella Montez is…

Smart

_**The winner of the Math Tournament is… Gabriella Montez"**_

_**Shows Gabriella coming up the stairs accepting her award**_

Beautiful

" _**Your beautiful Gabriella every part of your beautiful brown eyes, curry long brown hair that's so soft"**_

She has True Friends

"That's_** what friends are for" Sharpay Said**_

"_**Gabby we will always be there for you "Taylor replied**_

But the one thing she couldn't help was her broken heart she gone through so many boys

"_**Why did you even date me , I thought you were better then that, I can't believe I almost trusted you I glad I didn't know what you are Eric a backstabbing lying, prick and cheater**_

So she decide not to date anymore

_**Sharpay I am done now I can't take it I am done dating"**_

"_**Its alright gabby I understand"**_

It was going great until he came

"_**Troy Bolton and May I ask who you are?"**_

"_**Gabriella Montez**_

They were great friends until he kissed her

" _**Gabriella I need to tell you something"**_

" _**What is it Troy ?**_

"_**Well…Troy leans in and kisses her  
Join Gabriella in**_

_**LOVE **_

_**HAPPINESS  
SADNESS**_

_**HATE**_

_**PREGNACY **_


	2. Prologue

Chapter 1 : Prologue

I never thought I would fall in love just like that, after Jimmy cheated on me I was heart broken, they are always the same, I was glad I found out before prom , because we been dating for almost a year and well, everyone knows what happens at prom lets leave it at that. He promised me he would never do that to me but I don't care I am over him. I said to my best friends I was done never ever ever again would I date a boy but it changed once he came around, because like I said in the beginning never would I have thought I would fall in love just like that.

First of all you probably wondering who am I , well my name is Gabriella Montez and I am the middle child out of four , my mom and dad are on a verge of a divorce my brother Sam and My other brother Quinn are twins they are 19 and yes they still are living at home God I wish they would just go away sometimes and well my younger sister Eva well shes 13 , shes not as bad as my brothers least she can somewhat understand what I been through oh though she thinks I am crazy for not dating she thinks it will not last long , well it would until he came into the picture so in the end at least I can talk to her about it.

You probably am wondering whos he ? why is he so special ? well let me anwser your questions , well his name is… well heres my story

**Authors Note:**

**Should I countinue please Review I decided to rewrite this story because the first chapter and trailor was crap please give me advice I want to try and practise my writing skills and well since you guys don't know me I thought I would try fanfiction because no body knows me 0 h and by the way chapter 2 will be way longer than the prologue**

**Thanks for reading **

**Rachel**


	3. Meeting the New Boy

Chapter 2:

It was a great day today , until I saw him with HER. I couldn't believe it , its been a week since we broke up and a week since I made my promise not to date anymore. Walking down to my locker my mind flash back to why we broke up

_Flashback_

" _hey Ryan I am so glad you missed baseball practice to see me in this competition" I said_

" _No problem and anyways it worked out well because practice got canceled." Ryan Said _

" _What ? Jimmy told me he couldn't come because he had to go to practice , because the championships were coming up.:  
" Gabby… I did not want to tell you this but… I think he is cheating on you, lately he has been flirting with a lot of girls especially Lisa"_

" _Ryan are you sure ? he promised me after what happen at prom with Eric (My exboyfriend, we are not getting into that story… lets say I caught him having sex with another man) " Gabby cried._

"_Would I lie to you ? Just ask him where he was this afternoon" Ryan said_

" _Alright I will"_

_End of flashback_

It turn out Ryan was right, I asked him where he was and guess what he broke up with me says he found someone who actually will get past kissing. Urg what a dick right? Anyways I had so many boyfriends and not one of them has been Mr. Right… That's If he is out there, I do not want to become one of those old women who is seveny and ends up with a billion cat around her because no one else is there to comfort her ,Also by the way I hate cats.

But I am happy to be single, and maybe in the future I will get back dating again , also I am only 17 years old right? So I have tons of time to settle down.

Troy Bolton step out of his "new" truck , well it was new to him , it actually was his dad old truck from when he was in collage.. it need a little fixing up but troy was just happy not to take the bus and have the freedom to go where ever he wants.

He just moved here from new York and was happy to be away from the city. After going to the office and getting the information he need, he was walking to his locker and spotted a beautiful girl, he thought he would have to get his name. He looked at his locker number again 243. He finally found it only to relize the beautiful girl's locker was right next to his . He was in luck ! Now he thought only if I could ask her name .

" excuse me , My names troy Bolton I'm new here!" troy said with a big smile.

She turned around and said "Gabriella Montez, Senior , its nice to meet you" gabby said as she stuck her hand out to shake his. Troy shook her hand . " Nervous about your first day troy ?" gabby said"

" Nope" troy said as smooth as he could, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous around her.

" Are you sure ? your hand was sweaty when I shook it." gabby said with a teasing tone

" Oh sorry…" troy blushed embarrassed

" Its okay troy everyone gets nervous ….why don't I show you around ? "

Sure Gabriella that would be nice" Troy said with a even bigger smiler.

Author note

Well here it is finally.. I know its been a long time but updating should be more frequent I am just hoping to get some more reviews…Also ideas are in courage


	4. Getting To Know You Part 1

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Part 1

Gabriella had shown troy more than half of the school, they were just at the Lunch room when the warning bell rang.

"That bell means that we have 10 minutes to get to class and when the music starts going that means we have five minutes to get to class." Gabriella said with a smile.

" Okay, thank you so much for showing me around ." Troy also said with a smile.

"Let me see your schedule to see where your homeroom is."

" Sure," troy replied and handed her his schedule.

" Hey look we have a majority of classes together , that's awesome except I have pre law when you have a completive sports class." Gabriella said with a smile. " Do you want to be a basketball player?" she questioned.

" Well yes and no, I want to be some kind of doctor, that's why I have some sciences, how bout you ?'

" Um…I thinking of being a lawyer but I am just taking Science because I love it!"

" I see … we better start heading to class know because I hear the music !" troy said as he smiled.

Gabriella walked back with him and thought " God I love that smile," No Gabby don't do this to yourself remember your promise , you don't want to get hurt again. Anyways why would he fall for you, you're just a nerdy geek. He will probably go for some popular pretty cheerleader.

"Gabby, did you hear what I said ?" troy question

" Oh sorry no, what did you say ?" Gabriella blushed.

"Would you like to sit with me ?"

" Absolutely !"

Homeroom was great as usual Ms. Darbus talked about how great the theater was and how everyone should join. She took attendants and mostly everyone was present. The bell rang and everyone rushed out to get to their classes on time

With Troy

He could not believe his luck; he just knew that this school year was going to be AMAZING. The day went fairly well, and on top of that he met an extremely hot girl.

When school ended Troy was walking to his car and saw Gabriella getting ready to go on the bus

"Gabi, I can give you a ride home, if you wish ?" troy yelled and Gabriella ran over to him, which he took as a yes. Troy and Gabriella got on the car and they talked the whole ride home.

" Oh you want to take a left after the second stop sign." Gabriella explain to troy

" Where do you live ?" Troy asked Gabriella

" While I live on Second Ave number 43"

" I believe that I live right across from you !"

" Really No way that is so awesome!"Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face.

" That means I can drive you to school everyday if you would like ?" Troy asked Gabriella  
" I would love that!" Gabriella answered back

A couple of minutes troy parked at his house because Gabriella said she would just walk across.

" Hey troy Thanks again for the ride home!"

" No problem, Want to come in ?

" I would love to!

**SO I am officially the worst updater ever. I am SO sorry it took me sooo long to update. This chapter is more of a filler but don't worry the next chapter will be troy and gabriella getting to know each other and there will be some Drama. Also I have Some oneshots I wrote, if you could check them out and maybe review them, that would be great and I have three oneshots in progress. Hope you enjoyed the chapter PLEASE Review on what I could improve on or what you would like to see. |Thanks again **

**-IMINLOVE13-**


End file.
